


The Med Bay

by ProfSledge



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is during the first movie, after I get this plot done I'll go into side stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a flight surgeon that is more than qualified to work on the Enterprise.  You work under the supervision of the CMO, Leonard McCoy who also happens to be a good friend and your Starfleet Academy Lab Partner.  Your feelings grow over time for him and little do you know, your feelings are reciprocated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Witness

The Enterprise was a prized jewel of the Federation. You swore your scores would get you onto the vessel, but according to your instructor, you were better off on a smaller ship. Of course you were mad! You were fuming with anger because you did not just spend almost four years to get on a smaller ship that was used for emergencies only. That is what you wanted, but the idea that the ships in the fleet were already equipped with emergency mini vessels. After the class where you were assigned to a ship, you approached your instructor and asked politely to speak with him once everyone else left. You watched as your classmates walked out saying the different names of starships they were on. "Enterprise, Farragut, ..." You faced your instructor as soon as the last kid left. 

"What is wrong?" He asked you. His eyes did not meet up with yours. Instead, he packed up the papers from today's lecture.

"Why am I not on the Enterprise, sir?" You asked urgently. He inhaled deeply and stayed silent.

"Y/N. I put you on the emergency vessel because, well, they don't need you as a medical officer. You'd be better off on the ES." He set down the bag he filled and looked up. "I'm sorry, but if you have any complaints, please go talk to those in charge of choosing their crew." Your instructor picked up the bag and walked towards the door.

"You mean the Captains of each ship?" You asked.

"Yes. You'll go to Captain Christopher Pike's office and request an audience. You must bring your PADD or a keycard as well as a witness. Any other questions, you're on your own, Y/N." And with that, your instructor left the room, leaving you alone in the biggest lecture hall the Federation base in San Francisco had. You made the conscious decision to leave the hall and run down the hallway to the dorms. You knew exactly who to talk to as your witness. Your one and only lab partner, Leonard McCoy.

You reached your dorm and dropped off your items all while shouting at your roommate. 

"Hey, I'm busy. Won't be back until late. Thanks Sylar, have a great night." You frantically spoke and ran out, almost running straight into your door. Your roommate stared at you confused but since you were a medical personnel, they were used to you running in and out. 

In the hallway, you dodged other students and any ones you hit, you shouted sorry at them. Multiple hall monitors told you to stop running and gave up chasing you as you dodged around the hallways. Of course your lab partner had to be on the clear opposite side of the building. Luckily, and also unfortunately, you ran straight into him, knocking both you and him over. Another man was with him and he immediately helped McCoy up who then helped you up.

"By God, what are you doing, Y/N?" McCoy dusted himself off and stared at you confused.

"I need you to be my witness." You panted as you excitedly spoke. McCoy took a small step back.

"What illegal thing are you doing now?" He whispered to you. You pushed him back.

"Nothing! I need an audience." You told him. His brow furrowed.

"Why..?" He trailed off. 

"Captain Pike didn't choose me for his crew on the Enterprise. Instead, I'm stranded on an ES." You spoke after catching your breathe.

"An... ES?" The man next to McCoy spoke up.

"An Emergency Shuttle. Oh, Y/N, this is Jim. Jim this is Y/N." McCoy looked around at everyone in the hallway.

"Nice to meet you. Anyway, McCoy we have to go. If we don't, there may never be another chance." And with that, you grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway.

"Dammit woman, let me go. I can walk on my own!" He shouted. You didn't dare let go. You knew McCoy better than almost everyone on campus. The man refused to run and would make you late. 

"Leonard, what time is it?" You shouted as you kept running with his hand in yours.

"It's 3 PM, why?" He shouted back. The hallways began to thin out of students. It's pristine walls and floors were now illuminated by the outside light.

"We have two hours before Pike leaves his office." You made it outside. "Can I trust you to actually follow me this time?" Leonard snatched his hand back. Jim was right behind you guys.

"Yes, I'll do it this time. And only this time." He spoke. You hugged him and smiled.

"Oh thank you, Leonard, thank you!" When you pulled away, he smiled ever so slightly. 

"It's only because I was assigned to the Enterprise and I can't stand to see you stranded on an ES while I'm off having fun." He chuckled slightly. Sure you were upset that your friend got your dream, but what is the point of comparing and sulking when something could be done.

"Come on, we have a Captain to catch." Jim spoke, placing his hands on McCoy's and your shoulders. He was right and you immediately began to walk off towards the Captain's headquarters with your friend and his partner-in-crime right behind.


	2. Captain Pike

The three arrived in headquarters and immediately were questioned why they were there by the secretary. You headed for the desk with the two standing in silent support. 

“I wish to request an audience with Captain Christopher Pike, please.” The secretary pressed a button and it emitted a small humming noise. 

“Christopher Pike here.” A voice came through the speakers.

“You have a student requesting an audience.” And with the end of the sentence, the speaker clicked. “It’ll be one moment, ma’am.” The secretary gestured to the seats that overlooked the main part of the campus. Students in a mix of casual clothes and their uniform littered the courtyard. You sat on the right hand side of McCoy as Jim sat on his left. The three of you waited patiently for Captain Pike and sooner than later, he arrived.

“Where is the student who wishes to seek an audience with me?” He announced as soon as he entered the room. You stood up immediately followed by Leonard and Jim.

“It is me, sir. Y/N Y/L/N.” You spoke up, realizing this was the man who originally refused to put you on his ship. He nodded.

“Follow me with your witnesses.” Pike made eye contact with the two witnesses you brought along. You followed him down long hallways with the two right behind you. He turned around to face the three of you. He gestured to a door the had his name printed on it. You walked through followed by your two witnesses. McCoy stood on your left and Jim on your right. The three of you waited in his office as he approached his desk. 

“Please sit.” Pike gestured to the seats as he sat down. As soon as the four of you adjusted, Pike inhaled. “I know what this is about and I’m going to say one thing. It is going to be hard to get you onto the Enterprise.” The words made your stomach sick.

“It still is doable, correct?” McCoy piped up. You looked to your friend. Pike looked to his First Medical Officer. 

“It is, but I am going to need one person's permission. There are so many positions in the Med Bay and they're all filled,” Pike inhaled a bit. “I am willing to put you on the Enterprise, but there is one person I must ask.”

“Who is that?” You piped up.

“The Chief Medical Officer, Doctor Puri…” He trailed off. Doctor Puri, luckily, was on campus this term as the head medical professor. Pike pressed several buttons on his desk. The hummed and immediately someone picked up.

“Puri.” The voice spoke. You leaned forward in anticipation. McCoy sat breathing heavily and staring at you.

“Doctor Puri, this is Captain Christopher Pike. How are you today?” Pike spoke aloud.

“I am a bit stressed, sir. One of my head medical personnel managed to flunk out of their Calculus 3 course. I cannot have a medical personnel who cannot do basic math.” He inhaled. 

“I think I have a solution for your issue, Puri. We have a Y/N Y/L/N here requesting a transfer to the Medical Bay on the Enterprise. Her credentials are phenomenal.”

“What did she graduate with degree-wise? And how was her score on the MEP, SAS, and CTT?” Puri asked. The MEP, or Medical Examination Process, was the basic medical test all doctors had to go through. The SAS, or Surgical Assessment Scan, was a test for registered flight surgeons to see how well they could handle rough atmospheres. The CTT, or Critical Thinking Test, was required for all high ranked officers.

“Aerospace Flight Surgeon. Ranked second in her class underneath her lab partner, Leonard McCoy. MEP was a 99.6%, SAS was a solid 100, and the CTT was 98.5%” Pike announced. Puri hummed a bit. The silence in the room made you slightly uncomfortable. McCoy stared at you as you sat slightly panicked. 

“I will take her. With her scores, she could be a Lieutenant Commander and that's what we need in the Med Bay. What rank is she, sir?” Pike stared at you with that signature smirk of his.

“She's a lieutenant, Puri. She should have no issue with being promoted after her first space travel.” 

“Alright, sir. Thank you.” Puri answered.

“Thank you, Doctor. Pike out.” He pressed a button and it clicked. “Welcome aboard the Enterprise. I expect highly of you, Y/L/N.” He stood up. You followed suit and smiled.

“Thank you, sir. You will not be disappointed.” You shook his hand and headed out of the room with your two witnesses. 

In the hallway, you began to jump up and down while hugging Leonard and Jim together.

“Thank you for coming! Thank you thank you! Drinks on me tonight!” You grabbed Jim’s hand as he laughed. Leonard gritted his teeth and briskly followed behind you and Jim.

“Dammit, Y/N, you're going to throw up like last time and I am not carrying you home!”


	3. The Dorm

You made McCoy carry you home anyway. The bar the three of you were at was just outside of the Academy’s grounds. It was usual for cadets to go there when school got out and the third and fourth years graduated. 

Jim had about three drinks and in fact, wasn't tipsy from the hard liquor. McCoy sat there with his single glass of top shelf whiskey while you say there sucking down, an Earth classic, a pina colada. It was just enough to get you laughing loudly which was enough for McCoy to cut you off. As soon as he paid the tab, Jim slapped Leonard’s shoulder and got up.

“I better be getting to bed. I've got a big day tomorrow.” Jim winked and left Leonard with you. He sighed and stood up at well, grabbing your arm.

“Let's go, kiddo. You’re coming with me before you do something stupid like bathing in the Academy’s fountain.” You complied and followed him out of the bar while waving to everyone you saw, whether you knew them or not. McCoy tugged on your arm before realizing you were practically falling asleep on him.

“Great. This is just typical…” He wrapped your arms around his shoulders and neck. “Come on Y/N. You gotta jump onto my back so I can carry you.” He knelt down. Lazily, you did so.

“Y’know Leonard. You are really the greatest person. I know I never said this but I think you're coolio. Super coolio and I love it.” You babbled on and on. Leonard secretly loved it when you were tipsy because of how funny you became. On the outside, he despised it. He came to the dorm house and walked in. As he approached your door, he look at the keycard scanner.

“Hey, Y/N. Do you have your card on you?” He asked you in a whisper. You had fallen asleep on his back and he sighed. It wasn't against the rules, but he had a strict rule of ‘no having girls sleep over’ because Jim always had someone over. Leonard sighed and headed to his dorm, cringing at the thought of breaking his own rule. You could say it was an emergency since someone decided to retake the Kobayashi Maru for the third time and Leonard had to be there for it…

Leonard swore under his breath the entire way to his dorm because he did not dare disturb you. You were one of the few people he actually cared for in a Leonard McCoy way. Once you two arrived, he scanned his key card, careful not to drop you, and walked in. Jim wasn't in his bed, which was typical for this type of night. But it was also good because Leonard didn't have to hear Jim tease him about having a girl spend the night. McCoy gently placed you on his bed and watched you curl up into a ball. He smiled a bit and went to go find extra blankets and pillows. He came back and set up camp. As soon as he lied down, you spoke softly.

“Thank you, Leonard. You're the best…” Your eyes were not open and your mouth hung open slightly. McCoy nodded to himself and rolled over, realizing something he never thought he'd imagine.

In the morning, Leonard woke up to Jim standing over him. He jumped at the sight of his roommate, who had a giant grin plastered to his face.

“So..? How did last night go?” Jim asked. Leonard sat up and yawned.

“What are you--” he looked over at his bed and there you were. Curled up facing the wall and still asleep. “Oh… That. Nothing happened, Jim. She passed out before I even got her to her room.” Leonard got up from the ground and cleaned up his makeshift bed. 

When you awoke, you found the room completely empty. At first, you thought it was your dorm until the faint scent of Leonard’s cologne filled your nostrils. You got out of bed and looked around. This definitely was not your dorm. You realized that you had slept in your uniform and the only possession you had was your keycard. Sighing loudly at your partial embarrassment, you headed for the door and left into the hallway to go back to your dorm.


	4. The Enterprise

Almost as soon as you got inside your dorm, your roommate hugged you. You were fully awaken because of the surprise body contact. 

“Sylar, what are you doing?” You asked confused. 

“You didn't come back last night and I told myself that if you weren't here by noon, I'd go call security.” Your roommate was panicked and you rubbed your forehead.

“Sylar, I am okay. Trust me… I just had a heavy drink and guessing by where I woke up this morning, Leonard carried me home because of how potent the drink was.”

“And how much of a lightweight you are. Don't forget that.” Your roommate laughed and smiled. “Go fix your hair. We have to report to the Grand Hall for something.”

You complied and went to fix your hair before heading out with your roommate. The two of you walked down the hallway and followed everyone else in a cadet uniform to the Grand Hall. You all sat down fairly quickly, despite how large the student body was. 

As time went on, everyone realized why they were called to the Hall on a Saturday. James T. Kirk cheated on the Kobayashi Maru. You inhaled deeply as you made eye contact with Leonard, several rows in front of you. For some reason, the idea that his friend just committed a crime against the school was blocked out. The idea that occupied your mind was that Leonard actually cared for you last night instead of leaving you in the common room down the hall from your dorm. What woke you from your daydream was a nudge on the shoulder. You found Sylar, as well as everyone else, was standing up.

“What's going on?” You asked. Sylar stared at you with a ‘did you just miss what was just announced?’ face.

“We received a distress signal from Vulcan. We have to go to the hangar for deployment…” And immediately you stood up and followed suit of everyone else.

In the hangar, cadets and officers bustled around, finding the appropriate vessel to get on in order to reach their designated ship. You found yours immediately and about twenty minutes later, Kirk came stumbling into the ship with Leonard attached to his arm, shouting at the security guards. They sat across from you and you raised an eyebrow to them.

“Don’t ask.” Leonard responded angrily. That's the McCoy you knew and you watched as Kirk began to complain about sweats and stomach cramps. You laughed at him the entire ride up until the vessel you were in exited the atmosphere. Space was different than what you expected. It wasn't filled with bright stars like the night sky portrayed on Earth. It was vast and entirely black. And yes, it freaked you out a lot. You eventually reached the port where you docked to board the ship you were assigned to. You were given a room to head to immediately to change and then where you were to report for duty. Of course, your uniform was a science officer blue with one silver band on the sleeve and a science insignia pin on your left breast. Once changed and dressed properly, you headed from your dorm to the Medical Bay where you found Doctor Puri working with several nurses. But there was no sign of Leonard anywhere…

The group of nurses formed a circle that included you and Doctor Puri. There was nine of you, ten if Leonard was there, and you each introduced yourself. It got to you and you kept it short and sweet. You were single, from Earth, common and boring stuff. As soon as you broke from the circle, Leonard came in with a limping Kirk in hand. You raised your eyebrows and walked over to him. Kirk was instantly out on the bed. 

“So… Vaccine gone wrong?” You asked, giving Leonard a sly smile. He sat in the chair next to Kirk’s bed.

“Yeah. In a way…” Leonard rubbed his hands on his face. A video transmission came through from the bridge and almost immediately, Kirk shot out of his bed. You stepped back at the sudden wake up and before you could process everything, he grabbed Leonard’s face and shouted before running straight from Med Bay with Leonard right behind him.

“Typical…” You muttered before heading off to help a couple of nurses with inventory.


	5. Havoc

You helped an Orion nurse go through the multiple shelves of different vaccines, antibiotics, sedatives, as well as things like sterile water. You told the nurse a number and she would write it down on the Med Bay’s PADD. 

“Shouldn't we have done this before we left port?” The nurse asked. She looked at you hoping you would have an answer. And you did.

“They do three initial inventories. One is when it gets to the hangar and into the ascent vessel. One upon reaching port up in space. And one upon putting it on the ship. We are required to do the fourth check upon leaving the port. If they all match up, we’ve done our job.” You put a tray of mudflea vaccines back on the shelf and smiled at the nurse. “I appreciate your concern.” 

You headed out towards the doorway when the entire ship lurched causing you to run yourself into the glass shelves you just inventoried. Several of the shelves broke off but the trays stayed in tacked. You didn't consider yourself religious, but you were thanking God every moment for not ruining the setup. You looked back on your nurse who helped you with inventory. She wasn't as lucky. Her head had been banged up pretty well and she was bleeding from her hairline. You ran over to her and propped her up.

“Nurse. Nurse, are you alright?” You frantically asked. Her eyelids shuttered slightly and then opened. 

“I feel… Dizzy, Doctor.” She responded in a raspy voice. You nodded and realized that walking would take a damaging toll on her. Your arms went underneath her legs and under her arm.

“I am going to get you patched up, okay? You can have the rest of the day off since you are unfit for duty.” You carried her bridal style out of the storage and found the entire Med Bay to be destroyed. Nurses frantically helped people that stopped by and vice versa. A nurse ran over to you and took the Orion out of your hands. You told her to be careful and then gave the order of transporting everyone to the backup medical bay several floors above. As you examined bodies that were strewn across the floor, you came across Doctor Puri. You asked him to wake up, felt his pulse, and then looked at the rest of his form. You didn't dare describe it as it was and luckily you turned around to someone shouting your name. It was Leonard. He found you immediately and picked you up by your arms.

“Are you okay?” He looked at you. You were scared as you stared at him.

“I’m okay, but we have to get the injured away.” You announced. Swallowing hard, you looked down. “Also, Doctor Puri… He's dead. Vitals are gone and he has trauma located externally as well as internally.” Leonard let go of you and sighed. The working intercom buzzed and McCoy walked over to it. You ignored Doctor Puri and went over to help several others out of the Med Bay. As you approached the door, you heard Leonard shout “Tell me something I don't know.” You looked at him before continuing out of the broken med bay.

As soon as everyone made it to the backup Med Bay, you were approached by Leonard who asked to pull you aside. You told the person you were patching up to give you a minute. McCoy took you into the storage room and closed the door.

“You're being promoted to Lieutenant Commander under Pike’s orders as well as First Officer of the Medical Bay.” He crossed his arms. You looked at him with a furrowed brow.

“And you are the CMO?” You asked. Leonard nodded. The two of you stayed silent before you headed for the door. “I have a patient to take care of, Leonard. Thank you for the update.” But before you could get out, you heard him speak up.

“I was worried about you when I heard the medical bay had been hit.” He looked partially scared and for him, that in itself was terrifying. “I worry about you a lot, Y/N. I really do.” You smiled at Leonard and walked over to him. You gently placed a kiss on his cheek and then walked out. Leonard followed you out and over to his patients. 

“Sorry about that.” You said as you approached the patient you abandoned. “How are you feeling after the shot?” You asked. The patient, who was a big and bulky security guard, told you everything. You nodded as you scanned his head and chest. The PADD told you he suffered from a minor fracture in his clavicle. You told him to not move his arms and to gently lie down with your help. 

“Is everything okay?” He asked you.

“You have a minor fracture. You’ll be off duty for about a week until this heals up. If it was an arm, you'd have a day of recovery. However, clavicles are not a fun story. I'm going to give you an antibiotic just to protect the healing process as well as some enzymes to help speed up the healing. Come back in three star days for a check up. Until then, you are on leave. Understood?” You asked him as you prepared two shots for the guard. He nodded as you injected the shots. The antibiotic went into the neck and the other went into the upper arm. You patted his unbroken shoulder and told him he could sit up. He did so and you came back with an arm sling and bandaging. 

“So what am I supposed to do in the meantime, Doc?” He asked. You placed your hands on your hips and sighed.

“Nothing right now. With a busted clavicle, you are barred from lifting and fighting. Take this vacation and think of it as temporary leave. A lot of people would love to be in your place.” You smiled and helped him off the table. “Rest up. Those enzymes are going to make you tired and rather hungry.” The guard nodded and thanked you before leaving. 

Patient after patient, you eventually got through everyone with the help of Leonard. You broke the nurses for their break and thanked them for their help. You were left alone with Leonard in the med bay who approached you and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“You did great.” He told you. You turned to face him and smiled. 

“Thanks Doctor. I try.” You laughed which got a small smile from him.

“Hey, do you want to order food in? You deserve a break too.” He offered looking at the time. You nodded.

“I’d appreciate it.” Leonard walked over to the intercom as you began to clean up the rest of the trash that was used.

“By the way,” Leonard shouted. You looked at him. “This is not a date.”


	6. Doctoral Duties

Leonard and you ordered food up and ate it enjoyably in the medical bay, but as soon as the intercom came on requesting the CMO to head to the transporter room, Leonard wiped his hands and face before excusing himself. He ran out of the bay and you knew that you were having company. You quickly cleaned up the meal you two shared and set up each and every bed if it wasn't already set up. 

Minutes later, Leonard walked in with several Vulcans. Amongst the group was Spock. You sat each on their own bed and went to one. You greeted them and told them what you were required to do: scan for any issues and take vitals. As soon as you finished with what you were doing, you asked if they felt anything off or what have you. Most of them spoke of a Katra being missing. You understood and told them about your condolences.

As each Vulcan of the High Council finished up with their screenings and all issues were assessed. Several security guards paired up to show them to their rooms for the time being. The last one was Sarek. He stared at you before heading out with his security guard, but heading toward the right and not the left like everyone else.

You helps the nurses and McCoy clean up the med bay quickly before asking him a question.

“Leonard, what are we going to do about the original Med Bay?” He dropped a wad of trash into the bin before looking at you.

“Security cleared and cleaned it up. As soon as we dock at port, Starfleet is going to repair it.” He looked past you and excused himself. You watched as he headed towards another nurse who was struggling to carry a large box of what appeared to be vaccines and other medications. As soon as Leonard finished his duties, you stopped him.

“I’ll be going around to double check on the nurse and the security guard. Do you need anything else before I leave?” And in that moment, you noticed Leonard’s cheeks heat up slightly.

“No, I’m fine. Keep your communicator on you just in case.” He spoke before turning away briskly. You walked over to your locker that stood by the intercom and opened it up. You grabbed your communicator, turned it on, and placed it in your belt holster. After that, you grabbed your PADD and pulled up each of the profiles of the two crewmen you were to check on. 

The first was the Orion Nurse. Since she was injured first as well as the closest to the med bay. Convenient. You knocked on her door, scanned your keycard, and entered cautiously. You found the nurse lying in her bed. She looked over and smiled.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” You asked her, approaching her bed. She sat up with ease and smiled.

“I’m feeling extremely well. I’d like to come back to work tomorrow.” She stated. You nodded and smiled at her excitement. 

“We’ll see. I need to do a scan and then have you sign saying I checked up on you. After that, I will let you know if you are capable of working.” You pulled up your PADD, pressed several buttons, and then held it up to the nurse’s head then all the way down to her toes, checking to see if there was any untreated or infected wounds. The scan was sound and handed the PADD over to her. “You’ll be safe to come back to work. If you feel any pain in the next three days, you are allowed to sit out. Plus I am required to give you time to break once off of sick leave unless if there is an emergency.” The Orion handed the PADD back to you.

“Thank you.” She replied. You nodded and headed out of her room and down the hallway some more before entering the lift. You went down one floor and headed straight for the security guard’s room.


	7. Drinks

You headed for the security guard's room and once arriving to the door, you knocked and scanned your keycard for entrance. The door slid open and you entered only to find the security guard missing. His bed looked as if it hadn't been touched. You sighed and pulled up his profile on your PADD and filled out "Check Up #1" as "Not Available". You double checked the nooks and crannies of the dorm before heading out to confirm that he was not in the room. As soon as you left, you headed over to the nearest intercom computer system. You pulled up a screen only officers could pull up, the Crew Member Search. You pulled up the security guard's information on your PADD and typed in your security code and them his crew member ID. You found he was back at his post in the engineering room. You sighed and headed that way. While walking, you pulled up your communicator.

"Y/L/N to Med Bay."

"Med Bay, Leonard here." He responded. You were fairly happy he answered even though you could've told your nurses...

"Franklin is not in his room but at his post. He is the security guard that came in earlier to help get everyone to safety and got out with a broken clavicle. I am heading to his current location which is the engineering room." You responded.

"Alright. Any needed back up, please get ahold of me." McCoy spoke up. You closed your communicator and placed it back on your belt. You pursued towards the lift and then down to the engineering room. The large area was filled with hundreds of red shirts. You couldn't find Franklin anywhere. Sighing after failure to find him or to get someone to listen to you, you left the area and back up to the main floor where the med bay was. As soon as you reached the top floor, you pulled out your communicator.

"Y/L/N to Med Bay." You waited for a response. "Y/L/N to Med Bay. Do you read?" No answer. You huffed and headed over to another screen to find Doctor McCoy. You found he was on the bridge, which wasn't far from where you were. As soon as you headed to the bridge and made it to the doors, two security guards came out with an unconscious Kirk. You tried to stop them before McCoy came out right behind him.

"Leonard..." You spoke softly with a confused face plastered on. He looked at you and sighed.

"I need a drink to be completely honest with you. Care to join me?" He asked. You nodded and followed next to him. You carried the PADD in on hand while the other swung between you and McCoy. It brushed a couple of times which made you slightly blush. The walk from the bridge doors to the lift was silent and you took a breath to interrupt it but was cut off by McCoy.

"Listen, once we get to the bar, no talk of work so whatever you need to get out, get it out now." He entered the lift and you followed.

"I couldn't find Franklin. The engineering room was packed and so loud, no one could hear me. Plus I like my hearing so I left." You trailed off. Leonard stared at the turbo lift's doors and nodded slowly. You looked at him and quickly looked away. The lift eventually stopped and opened up. The two of you walked out and down the hall to the bar. 

Inside, you sat yourself on a bar stool and looked at Leonard who was pouring himself a drink. He put two glasses on the table you sat at. You took the extra glass and clinked it against Leonard's and drank a big sip of it.

"You doing okay, Leonard..?" You asked. He sighed and looked down at his glass, swirling its contents around.

"If your idea of fine includes having your good friend being banished from the Enterprise, then yes." He took another sip. You followed suit and sat your glass off to the side. You placed your left hand on his free right hand and looked at it.

"Leonard. Kirk is going to be fine. Something about him tells me he'll be okay." Leonard looked at you before setting his finished glass off to the side.

"Intuition isn't a very good trait to have as a doctor, you know." You smiled slightly yourself and then looked up at him.

"I'm not coming to you as a fellow Doctor, but as a friend." You watched as a small smile crept onto his face. "Anyway, one of us should be in the Med Bay just in case." You stood up and brushed your outfit off. "Thank you for the drink, Leonard." Leonard nodded and placed the glasses in front of the dishwasher and followed behind you as you headed to the door. He grabbed your hand and spun you around before placing a gentle kiss on your lips.


	8. Alone

When the two of you got back to the Med Bay, Nurses swarmed you with questions and concerns which you answered truthfully since most of them were questions concerning Jim Kirk. As soon as the nurses settled down, you walked into your shared office. You and McCoy had decided sharing would save space and it meant that everyone was in the loop of knowing what's going on. Plus having the two secretly in love would be aided by the shared office...

When you sat at your desk, paperwork piled up regarding Kirk. You sighed and went through all of it. You began to fill out parts you could like his basic information before realizing that this wasn't your problem. McCoy walked in soon after you and sat at his desk.

"Leonard, these are for you." You said, handing over a paper file to him. He took it and examined the folder.

"What are we? Living in the dark ages?" He set the folder on his desk and opened it up. He began to fill it out angrily, like always. You watched him and laughed a bit. He was always funny looking when he was mad, which also happened to be 80% of the time. He noticed you laughing at him and closed the folder.

"Okay, Y/N. What's up with you? First we kissed and now you're all bubbly?" Leonard exclaimed. You looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." You heard the intercom ding, signaling shift change. You got up from your desk and peeked out into the med bay and noticed the nurses leaving and the night shift coming in. When you turned around, you noticed Leonard staring at you and immediately turning away when you made eye contact. He was acting weird and you decided to sit down in your desk chair and roll it over to his desk.

"Do you need any help?" You asked him. Something made your stomach fill with butterflies as you say close to him. You looked up at him and he looked down at you.

"I would normally complain, but... Right now, I'm fine." He pressed a button on the door which locked it from anyone coming in or out, all while he didn't dare to break eye contact with you. He began to lean in and right before you swore he was going to kiss you, he told you something that made your heart skip a beat and your stomach lurch forward.

"I love you."


	9. Tensions

The words he spoke made you feel a little lightheaded. You smiled and kissed him gently before he placed one of his hands behind your neck, pulling you in closer. You let out a small moan and pulled away.

"Do you know how many rules we just broke?" You asked, blushing a ton. Leonard's brows furrowed.

"I don't know, maybe about ten rules? Most of them being within the 'don't date your CMO' range?" You sighed and stood up, pushing your chair back. 

"I'm going to see if there is anyone in the med bay we need to take care of." You told Leonard. He agreed and went back to his paperwork. As you stared out the one-way window of your office that was currently covered with blinds, you found it empty. Typical, considering it was the equivalent to 3 AM on Earth. No one came to the med bay unless of it was a freak accident. You looked at McCoy.

"I'm going to head out. I'll keep my communicator on me just in case you need anything." McCoy set the folder he was working on in a tray he had on his desk.

"I'll follow you out. I need some rest as well." He stated. You nodded and walked out. Nurses came out of the the inventory room as well as the hallway outside. The first thing you did before leaving was checking on the intercom computer to signal that Doctors are now in an on-call situation. You said good night to the nurses and headed out with Leonard right behind you.

"Are you coming back to my dorm?" You asked him as he walked right next to you. He looked down at you.

"Are you inviting me over or basing your question on intuition?" He asked. You shrugged.

"Both." You stated. He sighed.

"If no one is around, I will. My room is way too far from the med bay." He stated. You smiled to yourself before scanning your keycard and entering your dorm. Leonard scanned the area and immediately followed you in. 

"I'll sleep on the floor." Leonard stated. You sighed deeply and stared at him.

"No you most certainly will not. You are sleeping in the bed with me." You stared at him trying not to blush hard. Leonard shrugged slightly. He walked over to you and gently grabbed your hands, gently caressing your fingers with his.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He smiled. You looked at him and placed a kiss on his lips before you had his arm around your waist and one hand around your neck. He kissed you passionately as he dipped you slightly. You held onto the back of his neck for support before he picked you up and pushed you up against a wall. Your legs wrapped around his waist and during the heat of the kiss, he pulled away.

"You're so worth breaking all of these rules." He grinned and went back to kissing you passionately before carrying you towards your bed.


	10. Morning Routine

The morning came when your alarm buzzed at 7 AM Zulu time. You woke up to find Leonard was still passed out from the night before. Nothing major happened before the two of you passed out together. He was holding onto you before you got out of bed. You went to your dorm's bathroom and began to get ready. As you came out from showering, you noticed Leonard waking up slowly. He gave you a tired smile.

"Good morning, sweetheart." You told him. He sat up and yawned. He sat shirtless which, yeah, you were staring. 

"Good morning, darling." He replied, getting out of bed. He walked over to you and gave you a hug and a kiss on your forehead. "I should probably leave just in case someone is looking for one of us." Leonard lazily began to get dressed. You followed suit and watched him finish.

"I can leave first just in case if someone is outside. Can't have the CMO walking out before me." You laughed a bit. "I'll be in the cafeteria getting breakfast and then I will report to my station." Leonard put his shirt on and nodded

"Alright. Bring me something, will you?" He asked. You agreed and headed out. The hallway wasn't busy, but people kept walking past your door. You headed for the cafeteria. You arrived to find the last of the ship crew leaving. You headed over to the bar and began to pick up food for you and Leonard. For him, you picked up over medium eggs and slightly crisp bacon with a side of two biscuits, warned and smothered in apple butter jam. You picked yourself up a fruit parfait as well as a side of wheat toast and mixed berry jelly. You thanked whoever gave you your breakfast and then left for the Med Bay.

Upon arrival, you found the nurses running around frantically and Leonard to be missing. Your brow furrowed and entered. You greeted the nurses and then headed into the office, setting down your breakfast on your desk and Leonard's on his. Before you thought to even start eating, you headed into the med bay. 

"Nurses. Why are we frantically running around?" You shouted. The five nurses that were on duty stopped and stared at you. Your trusted and top Orion nurse, who was named Davila Kress, came forward.

"You and Doctor McCoy never came in this morning and we had a dozen of crew members needing attention." She spoke up.

"I told you to call me or Doctor McCoy if there was an emergency. Why was there no call? And even then, you could've stopped by my dorm just in case I left my communicator behind." You spoke firmly. Davila nodded and inhaled deeply.

"They were things we could handle, ma'am. The thing was that there was double the amount of them. We are just cleaning up. Captain Spock told us we were arriving at Earth in several hours and to prepare to beam up anyone who needed medical attention." Davila spoke sincerely. "Our enemy is doing the same thing to Earth as he did to Vulcan." She finished. You nodded.

"Well I am proud of you five for getting through your task without hindrance. Prepare all beds for immediate use. Make sure each is aquipped with penicillin wipes as well as small medical kits. If you need me, I'll be eating breakfast as quickly as I can. Come get me if there is an emergency." You stated before dismissing your nurses for work.

You went into your office and began to eat your food as fast as possible. Halfway through the meal, your communicator went off.

"Y/L/N reporting." You responded. 

"We need towels and two med kits to the bridge." The voice came across the communicator. It was Leonard.

"Yes, sir. On my way." You replied and closed your communicator. You finished up the pieces of toast before running into med bay. You looked at the nurses and ordered them to get you two med kits and two towels. They quickly grabbed them and you thanked them before heading out of the Med Bay.


	11. Return

The bridge doors opened with a whirl and you entered to find Acting Captain Spock questioning Kirk, who appeared to be unharmed, and a man who looked homeless and soaking wet. You walked over to Leonard and handed the supplies over to him. Spock intensely questioned the two which, in return, had Kirk going right back at him. Everyone on the bridge watched the argument pursue before Spock launched himself at Kirk and began to choke him. You stared in horror and grabbed Leonard's hand in fright. Neither of you noticed at the time.

"Spock." A voice boomed out from the crowd. You looked over and saw Ambassador Sarek standing there. Spock let go of Kirk and stood up realizing his mistake. This was when you realized you grabbed Leonard's hand and let go immediately. He looked at you quickly before over at Kirk. Jim got up slowly and coughing slightly. You didn't know whether you should help him or not. Spock headed out of the bridge and to be honest, you blocked out the noise in the room. The image of Spock choking Kirk was imbedded in your mind. However, the ship wide message caught your mind off guard.

"Attention crew of the Enterprise. This is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes." He pressed a button to end the transmission. You looked at Leonard and pulled him aside.

"What is going on? What do you want me to do?" You asked. He sighed a bit.

"Just make sure you're prepared for any incoming injured crew members." He replied. You nodded and turned around with Leonard copying your moves. You headed out of the bridge and then straight to the Med Bay. You walked inside and to your office. Leonard's meal from the morning was still there untouched. You sighed knowing he hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours. You slowly picked it up and threw it away and then sat at your desk slightly frustrated. You went through digital paperwork. 

It took you at least ten minutes to finish your paperwork up when you heard the door open. You hoped it was Leonard, but instead it was Davila. 

"Doctor, we have a patient here requesting you." She spoke up. You stood up and walked out into Med Bay. It was the engineer that beamed aboard the ship with Kirk. You looked at him.

"What can I do for you?" You asked pulling up the handheld scanner.

"I was told to come get a physical just in case I came on with any issues like hypothermia." He responded. You nodded and do a quick check before stepping back. 

"Well you appear to be in excellent shape so you have my permission to head to work." You smiled. The Scotsman smiled and stood up, shaking your hand.

"Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate it." And with that, the man left you and the Med Bay. You cleaned up the instruments you used as well as the bed the man sat on. You realized why Leonard was slightly grumpy. 

You ignored the emotion and headed back into your office to sit back down only to get a call on your communicator about an hour later.


	12. Power Down

You awaited orders as well as any incoming crew members who needed medical attention. Your communicator buzzed and you opened it up.

"Y/L/N here." You responded. 

"It's Doctor McCoy, we're about to shut down all power. Do you have anyone who needs any medical attention that needs power?" He asked. You looked into the Med Bay from the window of your office.

"No, Medical is all clear, sir." You responded back.

"Alright. McCoy out." He closed his communicator and you did the same. You walked out into the medical bay and called your nurses over. They all stood in a half circle around you. You placed your hands in your pockets and looked around.

"The Enterprise will be deliberately powerless sometime in the near future. Any patient that comes in requiring electricity will be hooked up to a portable generator we keep in every table drawer. I am unaware of our current mission except for the fact we are heading back to Earth. Why we are losing power, I'm not exactly sure." You started. The power turned off immediately and the nurses looked around. "We are still an operable medical bay and I expect you nurses to continue your practice. I will be heading up to the bridge to see why we have lost power since intercoms are useless now." Any patients needing a doctor will require one of you to run to the bridge to get me or Doctor McCoy. Understood?" You asked. The nurses nodded and broke from the gathering. You walked quickly out of the med bay and up to the bridge. Inside you found everyone working diligently to keep the Enterprise from faulting in zero gravity. You headed over to McCoy who stood on the right side of Jim's chair.

"Sir, the nurses and I are wondering why we're powerless." You whispered to him. He looked at you and pushed you out of the bridge gently. Slightly stunned, you looked at him. 

"We're cloaking ourselves so the Romulans don't attack us. We're using Saturn's rings to do that and right now, we're planning a rescue mission of Earth as well as Captain Pike so when you get the buzz on the intercom, come down to the transporter room immediately and bring a couple of nurses." He talked quickly. 

"Yes, sir." You responded and before you could break, he placed his hand behind your neck, pulling you in for a kiss. You immediately melted into it and smiled when you two pulled away from each other. You watched as he head back into the bridge and once the doors closed, you headed back to the med bay to relay the message. The nurses were doing their daily inventory as well as having a quick lunch break.

You spoke to them from the doorway of the medical bay as they did what they were doing. You pick two nurses, one male and one female, to help you in the transporter room.

But in the meantime, you waited...


	13. Rescue and Rehabilitation

The wait was over within about forty-five minutes but you swore time was messing with you and you were stuck waiting for hours. You grabbed the two nurses and a medical kit before sprinting out of the Medical Bay. It took you under two minutes to reach the transporter room and met up with McCoy who waited for the passengers to board. The first to come off was Kirk who held a very brutally beaten Captain Pike. McCoy ran over to the other side of Pike to help him up. You and your nurses began to inspect him. You had instruments scanning him up and down before you made the decision to wait and get him straight to medical. You looked at Spock who seemed to be okay before leaving the transporter room with the others.

Upon entering the medical bay, you placed Captain Pike on a bed and watched as McCoy took over. The two nurses helped him as you stood back. You looked at Kirk.

"You're a pretty good guy." You spoke softly. He smiled and nudged your arm.

"Well that's good to hear coming from Bones' girlfriend." He chuckled before leaving. You stared at him angrily before being called over by McCoy.

"Doctor, I need your help," he began. He looked to the nurses and shooed them away for a second. You quickly walked over to the opposite side. "He's lost a lot of blood and his wounds are infected." He spoke frantically as he sprayed the wounds on one side with antibiotics. You nodded and grabbed out antibiotics and various tools to pick out any foreign material. Pike groaned often as you reopened wounds to get pieces of scrap metal out.

The process took about an hour before Pike was patched up to the best of the Enterprise's abilities (which was fairly decent). McCoy wiped away any sweat that formed on his forehead and you sighed.

"We need to check his nervous system. With that bug being on it for so long, it's most likely caused damage..." You trailed off. McCoy nodded and looked at Pike. Without a word, Pike agreed to having the scan done. You pulled out the mobile X-ray scanner that was stored in almost every medical bed on the Enterprise. You began to scan up and down before putting it away.

"Sir, you have multiple nerve damage in your lower back to your toes. You may be able to move some parts, but I'm afraid you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life." You looked at McCoy who stared at you. Pike inhaled and exhaled loudly before looking over at you and McCoy.

"Thank you. You two are the best doctors Starfleet could ask for." He smiled a bit. 

"He's going to need to be hooked up to an IV to get fluids into him." McCoy spoke up before turned to a nurse and snapping at them to go get the needed equipment.

"I'll go to the bridge and check on Kirk and Spock. If you need me, I have my communicator on me." You told McCoy. He nodded and watched as you left.

On the bridge, you found Spock and Kirk dealing with the Romulans who had destroyed Vulcan and almost destroyed Earth. They talked amongst themselves before turning back around to talk to the Romulan. You quickly excused yourself as fast as you entered the bridge before heading back to the medical bay.


	14. Official Then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of medical needles and stitching in this chapter!

You found yourself in med bay partially confused and scared. McCoy looked up at you as nurses examined Pike's vitals. His brow furrowed.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Y/N." Leonard walked to you. You pointed towards the door to med bay.

"There was a Romulan on the screen and then a massive, spiked ship being engulfed by a black hole! What is going on?" You asked before being thrown across the room by the ship lurching.

You woke up moments later to McCoy hovering over you, shouting your name. You looked at him slowly and blinked. As you reached your hand up to rub your forehead, Leonard grabbed your wrist.

"Your forehead is bleeding badly," he turned around to a nurse. "Get me 50 ccs of painkiller, Grade A and a bandage." He yelled. You tried to move, but Leonard kept you down. Instead, he picked you up gently and put you on the bed you had presumably fell into and busting your forehead open on.

You groaned as your once minor headache came on full force. Leonard quickly hooked up the IV to you and began to clean up your wound. He sighed before turning to another nurse.

"I need stitching equipment." The nurse complied and ran off. You looked at Leonard and laughed a bit, despite the level of discomfort.

"Sorry you're the only medical doctor fit for duty now." McCoy cracked a smile at your comment before grabbing the needle, thread, and pliers from the nurse.

"I'm just glad you're okay. You were out for a while." He responded as he began to stitch you up. You felt small pricks, but to be honest, your headache was way worse than the needle pricks. 

"How long was I out for?" You asked him.

"About a minute." He responded. You laughed a bit.

"Leonard, that's not a long time." 

"It's one minute too long." He replied. Leonard placed a bandage over the stitching after cleaning up the blood.

"Does a Leonard McCoy care about me more than I thought?" You teased. He pursed his lips and then over at Captain Pike who lay sleeping. 

"And if I say yes?" He asked looking back at you. You smiled at him.

"I'd tell him that I care about him too." You replied. Leonard placed his hand on yours and squeezed it.

"This isn't how I pictured it, but it's the right moment," he looked around at the nurses walking around. "Do you want to, oh I don't know, go steady?" He avoided all eye contact. You chuckled.

"It would be a pleasure." Leonard looked at you and smiled slightly. He patted your hand before heading back to work. As he reached the end of your bed he turned around.

"Let me take you on a real date once we land." He spoke softly. You nodded and smiled, winking at him.


	15. The Date

The day you landed back on Earth with the crew of the Enterprise being welcome back with cheers and celebration, Pike resigned his position as Captain of the Enterprise. You stood next to Leonard during the whole ordeal and secretly held his hand. You two were proud for your friend and the only time you let go of his hand was to clap for Kirk. 

You were walking back to the dorms with Leonard and Jim before Jim stopped.

"I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone. I'm checking out my new officer dorm. Catch you two later." He winked and began to run the clear other direction before catching up with another group of people. You and Leonard watched him and laughed a bit. 

Your hands were intertwined together and held close. You two were lucky that Jim was a close friend considering he is both you and Leonard's commanding officer and dating within ranks was forbidden.

"So... Where are we going for this first date?" You asked Leonard. The two of you resumed walking as he appeared to think to himself. 

"There's a nicer restaurant down the road we can walk to. I'll pick you up around 7 and I'll make reservations." He responded to your question. You smiled and looked at the watch on your wrist. 

"Well I guess I should go get ready." You looked at him as you two approached the officer dorm building. You kissed his cheek before walking in. His room was on the first floor while yours was on the second.

Inside your dorm, you took a shower and made sure to use your best-smelling soap. You walked out and found your best outfit. You picked out matching shoes and dressed yourself. Next was hair and makeup. You watched as the time slowly inched to seven and right on the dot, a knock came through. You excitedly headed for the door with your things and opened it up. Leonard stood there in a dark blue dress shirt, khakis slacks, and an orange-brown pair of dress shoes. You smiled at him as he took you in.

"Are we ready to get going?" You asked, doing a little twirl. He nodded and offered his arm. You gladly took it.

The night was cool and the sun was setting slowly in the horizon. Leonard held you close to him and upon arriving the restaurant, you two were sat at a window seat, perfect for viewing the sunset. As you watched it go down, Leonard watched you endearingly.


End file.
